There are some known retractable screen devices for desks comprising means for guiding the screen between a vertical concealed position wherein the screen is housed below the surface of the table and a working position wherein the screen protrudes beyond said surface, which are designed to adapt the use of working desks and to protect the screens.
Typically, these devices comprise a housing which houses the screen and the sliding mechanism of the screen between the two positions and is arranged under the desk.
This housing has the disadvantage of occupying a space under the table which may be uncomfortable for the user whose leg-space is reduced.
Another solution is to dispense with the tilt of the screen when being used, but the disadvantage is that the user's line of vision is not perpendicular to the plane of the screen and eye contact with others is reduced, with the discomfort this entails.
A solution to the viewing angle problem is to rotate the entire screen-mechanism-housing assembly around an axle situated approximately at the level of the opening, as proposed in European patent application EP 1574150, however, it does not solve the leg-space problem under the desk.
On the other hand, these devices generally comprise a lid to close the opening, designed to keep the housing closed when the screen is hidden, especially to provide a desk without inconvenient holes in the surface when the screens are not being used and to avoid dust or any object entering when the screen is not in use.
A common solution is a lid hinged to the desk that opens driven by the screen itself when it emerges. However, this solution has several disadvantages:                The contact forces between the lid and the screen, namely the screen frame, can cause scratches on the frame and also friction noises that may be annoying.        The lid is visible when the screen is in working position, which is unsightly because it involves a visible part of a mechanism on the desk, and highlights the utilitarian nature of the screen, unwanted features when optimization of the visual atmosphere is sought.        
Therefore, a retractable screen device that solves the problems described is needed, namely, that both in extreme positions and in positions taken when in movement, the screen should take up as little space as possible under the table to avoid invading the leg-space, while providing the desired inclination of the screen when in working position. On the other hand, the present invention also aims to provide a retractable screen device that has a lid which does not brush against the screen when it opens and is hidden when in working position.